Drawing Conclusions
by HeatherLH
Summary: Just another take on how Aragorn and Legolas met. Rape, and possible mprg, this is slash. You have been warned. Not R yet, but it may be.
1. In Imladris

Title: Drawing Conclusions

Author: Heather

Rating: PG for now (over all R), rape, and possible mprg, yes this is slash. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. This is a fan fiction site so what do you expect?

Summary: Just another take on how Aragorn and Legolas met. In this chapter the two meet and prepare to travel to Lorien.

Authors notes: Arwen is a sister not a lover, and Aragorn is immortal. Yes I know this isn't what Tolkien said but this is my story so…

Also I'm new to writing so I hope this isn't too bad. Reviews (good and bad) are always welcome! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 In Imladris

He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what he knew was soon to happen. For a few minutes he felt peace both inside himself and all around him but he was not foolish enough to believe this feeling would last. Soon-much too soon-Arwen would come out from the trees she was trying to hide in and she would force him to go meet his father. As he heard her step forward with ears no human could posses he turned to smile at her.

"You heard me?"

"How could I not? You made such a racket."

"Este-I mean Aragorn I have missed you terribly." She tripped over his real name it felt strange in her mouth.

"I would prefer if you called me by my childhood name. And I missed you too."

"You have to accept you destiny Aragorn. Trust me. You will be happy one day."

"Have you seen something?"

"No but the Valor wouldn't put an immortal man in middle earth and doom him to a life of misery."

"Okay. Let's go. I think I can face him now."

"It won't be that bad. You'll see."

They turned and walked silently towards Imladris. As they stepped into the garden Aragorn saw his father talking with Mithrandir a wizard who was known also as Gandolf in other parts of middle earth.

They talked about everything that had happened since Aragorn had left. In the end all were happy with Aragorn's choice to finally try to take hold of his destiny. Before they left to prepare themselves for dinner Aragorn remembered the man he had traveled here with.

"Oh gosh I forgot all about Boromir! I left him at the borders!"

"The twins went to fetch him and his room is being prepared as we speak. Now go prepare your self for dinner. No doubt, you'll want to bathe or at the very least change your clothes."

"Yes, thank you."

When Aragorn was, finally ready for dinner he took one last look into the mirror. Arwen had picked out his outfit for tonight. A pair of deep blue leggings and a matching tunic both with silver trim and a light tan pair of boots. Well at least Arwen knew what he looked good in. He turned and made his way to dinner.

As Aragorn walked to his seat, he noticed that there was a blonde elf he didn't recognize sitting across from him. He was so focused on everything the elf said or did or ate that he didn't notice the way his glances in the elf's direction were being returned in the same secretive manner. Arwen on the other hand noticed everything that happened and smiled smugly to herself at what she had managed to set up.

Unfortunately, Boromir, one of Aragorn's friends from Gondor, also noticed the beautiful elf across from Aragorn.

Over the next month, Aragorn and the elf whose name was Legolas spent every possible minute together. Both knew that they had to leave soon. Aragorn had to travel to Gondor while Legolas needed to return to Mirkwood but both found that it was much preferable to spend time practicing archery and sword fighting techniques instead.

Finally, Elrond made the decision for them announcing to their relief that when Aragorn made the trip Legolas's father had decided it would be beneficial for Legolas to accompany him so the preparations began for Aragorn to travel to Gondor. Also included in the letter was a personal message for Legolas from his father.

'Legolas my son- I know from what Lord Elrond tells me that you have lost your heart to a certain man. I want you to know that if you feelings are returned I would approve of your leaving the kingdom for 50 or so years provided that you visit and eventually come back to Mirkwood with a husband. You'll have to perform the binding ceremony for all know that if he does not share an immortal's life force he will die like any other mortal man. I hope I will see you soon as the prince consort of Gondor. –your loving father'

The night before they left both Aragorn and Legolas had visitors to their rooms that left them awake much of the night.

There was a light knocking on Aragorn's door.

"Enter."

"You have to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"That you love him!"

"But how did you know?"

"Estel! I have eyes. You've loved him since you first laid eyes on him. Tell him the truth. He wouldn't be offended. I think your feelings are even returned."

"No. He can't know and you must not tell him. I would not risk the relationship I have with him on the hope that he feels something that I am sure he does not."

"Very well but I believe you are wrong. I will see you in the morning."

Aragorn lay awake for much of the night thinking about what Arwen could know.

At the same time, Legolas received a much different visitor.

"Enter."

"Legolas."

"Boromir? Can I help you with something?"

"Now that you mention it yes you can help me."

"How?"

"Well let's just say I am used to getting what I want and right now I want you."

Boromir walked over to Legolas and kissed him so hard he bruised the elf's lips. Pushing him back on to the bed he said, "I will get what I want-one way or another."

"You can't have it! My heart belongs to another. I will never be yours."

"We shall see about that."

Boromir turned and walked from the room and Legolas lay there both fearing the morning when he would see Boromir again and wishing it would come sooner so he could see Aragorn as well.


	2. The Road to Lorien

Author's noteThank you to everyone who reviewed! Maybe my writing isn't as bad as I thought…

All the disclaimers and stuff on chapter one.

In this chapter, the group finally heads for Lorien but what's a story without some trouble along the way and maybe a cliff? Who knows?

Chapter 2 The Road to Lorien

When the morning finally came the company gathered in the courtyard of Imladris. Legolas looked at the group from the shadows he had been standing in. There was Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir joking about whose horse was fastest and who the better rider was. Next to them stood, much to Legolas's disgust, Boromir. That only leftwhere was Aragorn? Legolas began to worry. They were about to ride out and he wasn't there. Legolas turned to look back at the house before sweeping the yard once againthere was Elrond he had just walked out the door but where was Aragorn? Legolas stepped from the shadows to ask.

"Legolas there you are. Where is Estel?" Arwen asked.

"He told me he was going to see you and then get his horse ready I thought he was here."

"He told all of us that he was going to talk to you but his horse is missing."

"I think I might know where to find him. We'll catch up with you."

"Legolas are you sure?"

"Go."

Legolas jumped onto his mare and turned in the direction of the pond Aragorn had only just shown him a week ago. The other four turned and headed out of Rivendell.

Legolas stopped his horse and let her graze walking forward on his own. As he entered the clearing he recognized one footprint as being Aragorn's but he couldn't find the man anywhere. Thinking that the print must have been from yesterday he turned to leave.

"Giving up so quickly?"

"Aragorn?"

Silence answered him. "Where are you?"

"Look up."

"I didn't know you could climb trees."

"How else can I get away from my brothers? You coming up or are trees beneath the elven prince?"

"I'm sure I could beat you AND balance better."

"Oh I have no doubt of it but I'm still the one in the tree and you're the one on the ground." Before Aragorn had finished speaking he was forced to move aside so Legolas could join him on the branch.

"You have a strange definition of ground."

Aragorn didn't answer just continued to look off into space.

"Why didn't you join us to leave?"

"I wasn't ready yet."

"Ready for what? To visit the lands from which you were born or to rule them?"

"How? But? You…how did you figure it out?"

"Please Elessar. You are a king. You act and look like a king and there's the fact that the other day when we were out swimming you took and nap and you talk in your sleep so even if I hadn't already figured it out you would have told me."

"Elessar? I'm not a king yet and I probably never will be. The people will never accept me."

"I wish you could see in yourself what I see in you and what everyone else sees in you."

"And what is that?"

"A loyal friend, and just king" and a handsome man who I wish was mine. The last was not spoken out loud.

"We had better get back so everyone can leave."

"They have already gone. We will have to ride quickly to catch up with them."

"Then let us go."

The both climbed down from the tree and mounted their horses who seemed quite eager to be on their way.

They caught up with the group much sooner then Legolas would have liked and they rode and talked together until the sun began to set.

"What do you think Legolas?"

"What? Sorry I was…um…preoccupied…" …with your body.

"I asked if you think we should stop here?"

"Um…sure. Good a place as any I guess. Besides there is a stream right around the corner."

"Prissy elf. Your not ever dirty yet."

The group stopped and Aragorn began to deal out jobs.

"I think Legolas is rubbing off on me because I can't wait to be clean." Boromir looked at Aragorn hoping for…

"Then why don't you and Legolas go bathe first. Arwen and I will set up camp. Elladan and Elrohir would you mind gathering some wood for a fire?"

Legolas reluctantly went to the stream with Boromir. He couldn't help but notice all the looks he had been getting from Boromir.

Down at the stream Legolas stripped and quickly got in the water, Boromir watched silently and then followed suit.

Boromir came up behind the elf and quickly grabbed Legolas's arms tying them together with a length of rope. Legolas naturally began to struggle; he hadn't realized the man had gotten so close.

"I told you I would get what I wanted." Boromir growled into his ear.

"I'll never give myself to you." Legolas turned and spat in Boromir's face.

"I see. But it doesn't really matter because I intend to take what I want by force if necessary."

Boromir began to kiss Legolas's still bruised lips. He pinched the elf so his mouth would open giving the man an advantage that he quickly took. Legolas saw this as his chance and promptly bit down on Boromir's tongue.

"Ahh! That was a very foolish thing to do my little princling. I will take you and I think I will do it now.

Boromir tried to take his pleasure in Legolas but found him rather uncooperative.

"I didn't want to do this but if you don't make this easier you will find things get a lot harder for Aragorn. I always get what I want. I've never killed someone for it but don't think I won't start with the ranger."

When Boromir had finished with the elf he made his way back to camp. Aragorn was sitting with his siblings talking quietly in a language Boromir could only guess was elvish.

"Where is Legolas?"

"Still at the stream. I don't think he feels…clean yet."

"Oh…I'll go check on him. I want to take a bath too anyway." Aragorn stood and walked silently down the path Boromir had just taken. When he reached the stream he found Legolas sitting on the bank holding his stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Legolas looked at the ranger and felt both relief at seeing him and fear that he might know what Boromir had done. Opening his mouth to speak Legolas threw up again empting the last of what had been in his stomach.

"Legolas? What's going on?" Aragorn reached down to rub the elf's back hoping to help him relax but instead Legolas jumped to his feet as if burned.

"Legolas? Mellon?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He turned and walked out of the clearing but didn't head back to camp. He couldn't face Boromir yet.

Legolas didn't return to camp until late that night. Everyone was asleep except Aragorn who had apparently take the second watch. Although from the look of his bed roll he had also taken the first.

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"What was wrong?"

Legolas began to tell Aragorn when he saw Boromir stir. "Nothing."

"Go to sleep."

Later Boromir when Boromir woke for his turn to take watch he was surprised to find Aragorn the one waking him.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I forgot to wake Elladan. It's just a few hours before we need to get moving and I need to find some things so would you watch for a while?"

"Okay." Boromir watched Aragorn walk out of the camp and disappear into the woods. He then went and woke Legolas.

"Come my little princling."

"Stop calling me that."

"Then come with me I'm beginning to feel excited and I want to share the next couple hours with you."

"Where is Aragorn?"

"Somewhere safe provided you cooperate this time." Legolas was forced to follow Boromir out into the woods.

Little changed during the next couple of weeks while they were on the road. Boromir kept Legolas with him at all times, although to Aragorn it looked as if Legolas was just hanging around Boromir.

About two days from Lorien Aragorn woke during the night and saw Boromir leading Legolas out of the camp so he followed them. He caught up with them in another clearing. What he saw made his heart stop beating. Legolas was kissing him. Aragorn couldn't handle the thought that Legolas truly didn't want him and ran back to camp.

When he got there he decided to head on to Lorien and wrote the others a note before taking off. The next morning Arwen woke to find a letter addressed to her.

'Arwen,

You were right. Legolas is in love. Just not with me. He wants Boromir. I went on to Lorien, I needed some time to think.

Estel'

Just as she finished reading Haldir rode into their camp.

"Good we found you. The lady was worried, she foresaw a group of orcs attacking someone on this road. We thought it might be your party."

"Aragorn!"


	3. Aragorn's Fight

Once again a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter Aragorn will finally learn the truth, and the group will arrive in Lorien. I can't be held responsible for the condition they're in though…

Disclaimers and all in chapter 1…

Chapter 3 Aragorn's fight

"Aragorn?" Legolas looked up at the name.

"Yes, he left a note saying he was headed on and would meet up with us there."

"This Aragorn, is he a man about this tall with dark hair and a long coat?"

"Yes that's him. Why?"

"That's the one my Lady saw attacked by orcs."

"We have to find him."

The group split up and left in search of Aragorn. Legolas managed to escape Boromir and the others as well and began following a trail he thought was Aragorn's. It led off the road and into the forest. The rider seemed to have no set destination and rather just rode around in circles all night.

There was evidence of a rest near a creek but the horse's tracks went one way and a man's tracks went another. They seemed to be fresh, maybe an hour old.

Legolas followed the trail right to a clearing. He arrived to find Aragorn standing in the middle surrounded by dead orcs. It looked as if the man had gone in search of a fight and when he found it had killed with every weapon he had.

Orcs were dead from arrows, knifes, and mostly missing body parts due to Aragorn's skill with a sword.

Aragorn was delivering a final blow to the last standing orc in the field when Legolas called his name and ran forward to meet him. When the elf got to Aragorn he looked him up and down.

"You look terrible." And indeed, he did. Aragorn was covered with cuts although the worse seemed to be a large gash running all the way from his thigh down to his calf. Judging by the man's labored breathing he had at least bruised his ribs, if not broken them.

Aragorn watched in slow motion as a orc that should have been dead reached up to throw a knife at the elf's back. Aragorn grabbed Legolas trying to pull him out of the path but the knife sunk deep into his shoulder and Legolas began to feel himself falling to the ground as the poison raced through his body.

"Legolas!" Aragorn caught the elf before he hit the ground. "Breego!" The horse seemed to have been waiting to be called and walked at once into the field. Aragorn found the strength to pull both himself and Legolas onto the horse before galloping to Lorien with all the speed he could manage.

As they made their way to Lorien as quick as the horse could carry them Aragorn did everything in his power to save Legolas. He used leaves from an herb to slow the elf's heart and slow the poison that was spreading through his body. He also tended to the wound on his shoulder.

"Legolas please stay with me. Don't leave me here alone. We're only a day's ride away. You can make it. You have to. I love you."

They rode almost nonstop to the city only once in the night for Breego to rest and to coax some water and more herbs down the elf's throat.

When Aragorn made there he jumped at once from the horse and began calling for Gladriel. They walked up to the healing chambers where Aragorn would finally set Legolas's body down.

"It's okay my love. You'll get through this I promise."

Just then Aragorn's leg decided it had been standing for far to long and it was time to lay down so he found himself face to face with the floor.

"Aragorn!" Gladriel moved to help the fallen man but he pushed her away and pulled himself onto a nearby chair.

"Legolas first. Please don't let him….he can't…." Aragorn pleaded with the lady to spare Legolas's life.

"Very well I will do what I can. But you are of no help to anyone like this so please allow Koehar to attend to you."

"Yes ma'am." Aragorn became unaware of anything that happened for sometime after that. He vaguely remembered hearing that the herbs had saved the prince's life before passing out.

Legolas sat bolt upright in bed wondering what had woken him. Looking around him he couldn't figure out where he was. And then he heard the noise that had woken him up again. He looked to his left and saw an elf, Koehar, leaning over a groining Aragorn. Legolas got out of bed and moved over to Aragorn worried about what had happened to the man.

"You should still be in bed." Koehar said without turning around.

"I'm fine."

Koehar left Aragorn's side to come over to Legolas. Inspecting him closely he consented. "Alright but take it easy today and be careful around the human."

Koehar returned to Aragorn and finished replacing his dressings.

Legolas walked over and gasped as he looked down at Aragorn. Nearly his whole body showed signs of the fight. Bruises and cuts covered his skin.

"He'll be fine in a week and back to normal not too long after that." Koehar turned to leave. Stopping at the door he turned to say, "As soon as Aragorn wakes up you must tell him everything. Boromir approaches and I fear that if he doesn't know the truth then the same blood that speeds his healing will break his heart." Seeing the look of horror on Legolas's face he clarified. "No he will not die. He is too human. But he would probably slip into a comma that not even the Lady could awaken him from. They are at least a couple of days away yet."

Legolas pulled a chair to Aragorn's side and sat gently holding the man's hand until two hours later Aragorn opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the beautiful elf standing over him. "Legolas." He whispered as loudly as his body would allow.

"Your awake! I owe you my life. Thank you." Legolas didn't want to discuss Boromir so soon.

Suddenly Aragorn remembered why he had fought the orcs in the first place. His brow creased as a frown formed on his face he looked away and pulled his hand from Legolas's grip as well. "You owe me nothing." He said icily, "Besides surely by now you already belong to Boromir."

He knew! But how?

"Boromir?" Legolas asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

"I saw you and him kissing the other night."

"But you don't understand. You can't know what he did to me."

"I don't want to know!" Aragorn roared. "How he loves you is your business. I don't care."

"Please Aragorn just listen to me."

"NO!"

"Fine, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Aragorn he…before we left…he came in my room in Rivendell and…" Legolas couldn't say the words. Looking down at Aragorn he noticed how the man's breathing was becoming shallower, the way the light was fading from his eyes. Legolas realized his heart was breaking just like Koehar had warned him.

"I love you!" Legolas blurted out suddenly.

"Don't say that you filthy liar!"

"In my room he said he wanted me and then the next night when we left to bathe at the river he took what he wanted. Later during his watch he threatened to…to…to kill you if I didn't do what he asked me to. So I did and he forced me to give him my body every night. But he has never gotten my heart. It was not mine to give. My heart belongs to you. I love you Aragorn. I have since the first time I saw you in the dinner hall. I love the way you look, the way you act, the way you talk, I love everything about you."

Aragorn looked into Legolas's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Aragorn suddenly looked as though he could kill a whole army of orcs. He tried to get out of bed.

"I'll kill him."

"No. You must rest. Lay back down."

"I'm fine. Where is my sword-actually forget the sword I'll kill him barehanded. Never again will Boromir touch you!"

"No you will lay down and rest before you injure yourself even more. Besides he isn't here at the moment."

Aragorn reluctantly returned to bed. Looking out the window he realized it was already afternoon. "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours." Legolas answered as his stomach growled.

"Go eat Legolas I will stay in bed. I promise."

"I'm not leaving your side until you are fully healed."

"Then I will have to get up and go to the kitchen myself."

"No…no…I'll go get something but you had better not get up-and you have to try and sleep."

"Deal." Legolas got up and walked to the door when he heard his name "Legolas, I love you too." Smiling he turned around and seeing that Aragorn had already fell asleep he left without a sound.


	4. Healing

As requested the next chapter...

Also a little note for everyone, I am going to Florida today and i may not have internet but the next two chapters have already been typed and uploaded so I probably will not be posting until I return (around the 29th).

ak-stinger and MoroTheWolfGod may be a little disappointed though since Boromir and Aragorn won't see each other in this chapter so no butt kicking or killing, yet. But who can say what's coming?

Chapter 4 Healing

Several hours later Aragorn awoke to find Legolas sitting next to his bed gazing out the window. "Legolas!" he whispered.

Legolas heard the urgency in his voice and looked down at Aragorn. "What is it?"

"Come closer." The man whispered.

Legolas obliged and leaned down. Suddenly Aragorn reached up and pulled the elf to him for a kiss. Gradually deepening the kiss Aragorn began to explore the elf's mouth. Legolas began to panic and sat up ending the kiss. Aragorn moaned in disappointment.

"I ate. Now it's your turn."

Legolas helped Aragorn to sit up and fed him an assortment of fruit and helped him to drink some water. As Aragorn began to fall back asleep he found Legolas's hand and kissed it holding Legolas's hand over his heart he fell asleep. Legolas set the fruit aside and laid his head on the bed before falling asleep as well.

Gladriel came in to check on the two of them only to leave when she saw Aragorn laying on his side still holding the elf's hand and resting the other hand on top of Legolas's head while Legolas was also asleep his head on the bed free hand touching the man's face. No she thought. I will not be the one to disturb them. And she left as quietly as she had entered.

As the first rays of light shown through the window Legolas felt someone holding his hand and playing gently with his hair. Legolas looked up surprised to see the man was already awake.

"Good morning, my love." Aragorn said with a grin. "How did you sleep? I had the most pleasant dream. I dreamt that you were next to me holding my hand as I slept then I woke up to discover that my dream had become a reality."

"Oh that sounds a little like my dream-only I must have finished it because I saw myself waking up and taking you in my arms so I could kiss all your worries away."

"Sounds like a good ending but you know what's really strange about it? I would have thought if you had this knowledge we would have stopped talking long befor"

Aragorn was forced into silence as Legolas claimed his lips. Aragorn slowly coaxed Legolas onto the bed and pulled him on top of his body. Legolas refused to put any of his weight on Aragorn holding himself up instead. The man thought he would go insane if he couldn't feel Legolas so using his free arms he pulled the elf down onto his body. Aragorn suddenly felt like his chest would explode and tried to ignore the pain.

Legolas realized what he had done and tried to get off Aragorn but was held in place by a pair of strong arms.

"No, please stay."

"I'm hurting you."

"I can deal with this pain but the pain of not touching you is unbearable."

Still Legolas would not cause Aragorn any more pain so he slid to Aragorn's side but stayed inside the man's strong arms. Sighing Aragorn fell back into a healing sleep. Legolas lay watching his lover's face until he finally rolled over and let his mind wander back to Mirkwood and among the trees of the palace.

Late that night Aragorn woke again to find the elf still sleeping in his arms. Hoping to wake him up Aragorn pulled Legolas even closer pinning his arms to his sides. Aragorn began to kiss and lick Legolas's ear. Finding the elf not responding Aragorn began to suck on the pointed elven tip using his teeth and tongue.

Legolas woke up and noticed at first he was trapped against someone who obviously desired him judging by what he could feel poking into his back. He could also feel someone sucking at his ear someone with a beard.

"No! Don't! I hate you! Why do you do this to me!" Legolas began to yell as he struggled against the man holding him.

Aragorn realized something was wrong and let the elf go as Legolas turned around and hit him and kicked him at the same time before realizing that it was Aragorn and not Boromir. Terrified by what he had done Legolas began to try and fix the damage.

"ooohhhhhhhh….oooooowwwwwwww…….no it's ooooooo……okay I'm fine."

"No your not. I hurt you-again."

"No you couldn't have hurt me." Aragorn attempted to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"I'm sorry. I just-panicked."

"Oh you thought I was Boromir didn't you?"

"Yes…he used to used to try and force me to feel pleasure and then your beard-it felt just like him."

"Then it is I who should be sorry. I shall shave and I won't hold you against your will again."

"No! You can't. I don't want you to try and change yourself."

"But I hate causing you discomfort and pain."

"How can you talk like that? Not a minute ago I caused you so much pain that when Koehar returns I am sure he will want to kill me and all you can think about is my discomfort."

"I can't help it. You mean more to me then my own life."

"Aragorn I love everything about you. I would never sleep again if it meant I could never wake up in your arms. One day you are going to make an amazing king." And a great father I hope Legolas added to himself.

"What's going on in here?" Koehar walked in. "What did you do Aragorn?" Koehar had just noticed the blood that began to seep through the bandages.

Giving Legolas a grin Aragorn said to Koehar "Sorry, Legolas was asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I tried to stand and get water but I fell and I fear I may have opened my cuts. Legolas woke up when I fell and helped me back into bed though."

"Right. Well in that case I am very disappointed in you Aragorn-you should have known you were to weak to stand." Koehar began to fix the damage Aragorn had done with his 'fall' "Your friends will arrive shortly and we will have to let them see you in the morning so be prepared."

As Koehar began to leave he turned to look back at Legolas "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Through that door there is a larger bed that you can both fit on easily if you help him you should be able to switch beds." Catching the grin that broke out on Aragorn's face he added "However Aragorn is not ready to do anything more then sleep. And I mean actually sleep."

"Okay Koehar. Thank you."

Legolas helped Aragorn into the next room and laid him down in the middle of the bed. Legolas began to leave the room.

"Legolas! Where are you going?"

"Next door. You heard what Koehar said. You have to sleep."

"And I will."

"So I am going next door to let you sleep."

"No you not."

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"No I am asking you not to leave me."

"Aragorn I can't deny you anything but Koehar said you needed to rest."

"And you don't believe I can rest with you here?"

"Okay, but if you don't sleep I will have to leave."

"Good now since I only have on these light pants I think you would be more comfortable without so much clothing on."

Legolas obliged and took off everything but his pants as well and climbed into bed with Aragorn. He didn't feel ready to be so close to the man wearing so little so he stayed sitting on the side.

"Legolas?"

"I hate him."

"Boromir?"

"I want nothing more then to sleep in your arms but because of him I worry about what I'll do when I wake up."

"Oh. Then why don't you just lay here next to me and for now I won't hold you?"

Legolas moved over and laid down facing the man instead. Aragorn couldn't help but put his arm protectively around Legolas's waist before he fell asleep.

When Legolas woke up the next morning once again it was to see Aragorn's face already awake and watching him.

"Legolas my love you seem to be sleeping better now that we are in Lorien then you did on the road. I fear to take you from this place or you might not find such deep sleep again."

"Don't try and fool yourself Aragorn it is not this place that lets me sleep with out worry it is the hairy man I am sleeping next to." Legolas answered while running a hand through the hair on Aragorn's chest. "Maybe fur would be more appropriate through."

"Since I slept and you slept we followed Koehar's directions so I think I should be allowed to kiss you."

"I think that would be okay if you promise me when the others are here you will stay in bed and not hurt Boromir."

"I promise but if he tries anything…"

Legolas moved closer to Aragorn and began to kiss the man on the lips. Legolas let his hand snake between them and down to Aragorn's obvious desire. When he took hold of the man and began to stroke him Aragorn moaned into the kiss. Legolas's hand brought the man quickly to release and then breaking off the kiss brought his hand to his mouth in order to taste the liquid on it.

"mmm…you taste even better then I thought you would."

"You do have an interesting definition of a kiss."

"Not really. All you did was kiss me. We never discussed what I could and couldn't do. Now I hear someone a ways down the hallway so let's get you in a better position to meet them."


	5. Reunion

I'm so sorry for the long wait but real life can be so annoying at times. Stupid teachers. I hate homework. But summer is almost here! Enough of my rambling though!

ak-stinger-Sorry to disappoint you! I'll update soon to make up for it.

MoroTheWolfGod-Okay okay just put away the puppy dog eyes! I just hope this is enought butt kicking at least for a while.

Dark Drangel Kira-Oh don't murder Boromir. It's so much fun playing with him. Besides what kind of story would this be if everything worked out perfectly for Legolas and Aragorn? You'll have to return that bow and arrow. Legolas may need them...

Chapter 5 Reunion

By the time the others made it to the room Legolas was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed and Aragorn was propped up wearing a shirt that matched his pants and eating an apple with a large grin on his face.

Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, and Boromir all walked through the door with a very annoyed Koehar and Haldir showing them the way.

"Estel! Your okay!" Arwen rushed to his side and throw her arms around him.

"Did you tell him?" she whispered.

"Yes, and you were right. Again."

"These four have been very impatient to see you bothering me all morning."

"Well it is practically lunch time. Surly they haven't been sleeping all morning." Elrohir asked defensively.

"Well actually we just woke up." Aragorn said with a grin at Legolas that Koehar noticed. When he looked up Aragorn's smile slid off his face.

Unnoticed by anyone Boromir had walked behind Legolas to squeeze his shoulders "Nothing has changed." He whispered.

Aragorn saw Legolas tense up and jumped out of bed. He attacked Boromir and began to hit and choke the man for what he had done. "How dare you! You'll pay you! I'll kill you!"

Aragorn felt himself being pulled off Boromir and heard Legolas speaking though he didn't really know what was being said. Legolas sat him down and continued to hold onto him so he wouldn't go back to beating Boromir up.

"You promised Aragorn. You promised me." Finally Aragorn could hear what the elf said and began to relax.

"He knows Boromir. I told him everything."

"You would be dead right now if I had my way but unfortunately Legolas values life even if it is a creature like you." Aragorn informed Boromir through clenched teeth.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Elladan said and both he and Elrohir walked over and grabbed one of Boromir's arms to carry him out of the room. Haldir followed the man out to see that he didn't return.

"What was that all about?" the twins asked as they reentered the room.

"Did Boromir try and force you?" As always Arwen had figured it out.

"Every night." Came Legolas's whispered reply.

"But why would you let him? You could have told us."

"Because he said he would hurt…"

"If he ever comes back I'll kill him-promise or not, Legolas."

"You'll have help." Elladan said and Elrohir nodded in agreement.

Both Legolas and Koehar began to check Aragorn's dressings and he patiently let them fuss over him while talking to his siblings.

Later after Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan left Koehar came back.

"I know you two want to be together but I'm afraid I must forbid it-at least until Aragorn is better."

"No you can't I'm fine."

"Legolas if he keeps 'falling' and hurting himself he will never heal. After all he is a man. No for the next 4 or 5 days he has to stay in bed-alone."

"I won't do it. I'll go find Legolas. I'll be fine. I am half-elven."

"No Koehar is right."

"What! Legolas you can't be serious!"

"Here Aragorn drink this then we'll see if we can come to an agreement."

Aragorn quickly drank everything in the cup and handed the empty container back. "I won't sleep if Legolas isn't here."

"Very well but that will be up to Legolas. You won't care all that much as you will be sleeping the whole time."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked around a yawn.

"I mean you just took a strong sleeping potion that will speed your healing and not wake you up until the Lady Gladriel awakens you."

"What…how…but…" Aragorn couldn't form a complete sentence. Feeling himself beginning to nod off he turned to Legolas and touched his heart. Within moments he was completely asleep.

"A deal is a deal you can stay."

"He's going to be so mad when he wakes up."

"I'm sure you can come up with some way to make him feel…better."

"Yeah I think I might be able to think of something."

Four days later Aragorn woke to see Legolas's face above him.

"Legolas."

"Yes my love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing removing all of these bandages, you don't need them anymore. And now I'm going to help you get dressed-sit up."

"But I thought it would be four days at least before I was better."

"Yes that's what Koehar said-four days ago."

"What?"

"You have been asleep for the past few days."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"I need you to stand up now."

Aragorn stood. "There's no pain."

"You're healed. Good. Now we can go."

"Go? Where are we going?"

"Um…I wanted to practice my archery I thought you could use the practice too."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later they were out in the most secluded field.

"Okay I'll go first. Five arrows?" Legolas volunteered. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

He shot his first arrow right in center of the target but not a bull's eye. Quickly shooting his next three arrows he made a ring around where the bull's eye would be carefully lining up Legolas released his final arrow-bull's eye.

"You're really going to have to work to beat that.

"I'm not that concerned."

"Oh…your not?"

"You know that I can hit a bull's eye the same as you."

"We'll see."

Aragorn lined up to take his first shot and as he was releasing he felt something against the back of his neck causing him to shiver in pleasure and making the arrow miss it's target completely.

"Oh…bad shot."

Aragorn lined up to take his next shot and again as he was about to release he felt the same wet thing only this time it was running along his ear.

"Legolas! That's cheating!"

"I'm not doing anything." Legolas replied as Aragorn lined up for his third shot. Once again as he was taking the shot he felt Legolas's mouth on his ear. This time he was prepared for it and managed to hit the outer edge of the target.

"Not bad, if you were a beginner."

"You could try letting me shoot an arrow without your help."

Smiling Legolas waved for Aragorn to continue. As the man lined up Legolas stood a little in front of him and just before he released leaned forward to kiss him forcing the arrow to be released early. It didn't have enough power and fell short of the target.

"Wow! Only one out of four arrows has hit the target. I thought you weren't worried about this. What kind of ranger are you?"

"How about we forget those last four and this one decides it. If I beat your shot I win but if I don't you win."

"Okay."

"But you can't do this stuff you've been doing."

"Okay."

As Aragorn lined up for his shot he felt Legolas's arms wrap around him from behind. With out the man realizing what he was doing Legolas loosened the ties on his pants. Then when he was about to release his arrow Legolas's hand found it's way to his stiffening member. Aragorn released and somehow his arrow not only flew true but it split Legolas's arrow in half.

"You win." Legolas said as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going?"

Legolas turned and smiled at Aragorn. Aragorn began to follow him until they got to a tree in the middle of the forest. Legolas jumped lightly up into it's branches.


	6. An Important Ceremony

I'm finally updating! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews.

Meekah Greenleaf- Thank you for adding me to your favorite list. I hope you like this chapter as well.

MoroTheWolfGod- Cool, did you get the Baby Leopard Gecko? The only pets I have are my dog, horse, and my little brother. (Oops was that out loud)

melian aralas- I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter I hope I did as good a job on this one.

Ak-stinger- The last of Boromir? Hmmm….that remains to be seen.

Dark Angel Kira- I hope this chapter is long enough for you…

Chapter 6--An Important Ceremony

Aragorn began to climb. When he was a branch below Legolas he stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow you're slow." Legolas offered his hand and then pulled Aragorn up to sit between his legs. "I love you."

"And I love you Legolas but why did I have to climb a tree to hear what I already know?"

"I love you so much and I want to be with you forever."

"And I want to be with you but what has this got to do with climbing a tree?"

"Well I've been talking to the Lady Gladriel and she can marry us."

"You would bind yourself to me?"

"In everyway I can think of-if you'll have me."

"Of course!"

"I understand if you don't want to do this. It would mean you'd be bound to me for an eternity. And then there is your kingdom to think about."

"What about my kingdom?"

"Well I know men aren't that fond of relationships like ours."

"If the people of Gondor can't accept my choice for a mate then they can accept me."

"So you'd be willing to do this?"

"Only if it's what you really want."

"Then come let's go."

"Not yet. I think I've grown to like this tree-or at least the elf sitting in it."

Legolas leaned around Aragorn and captured his lips in a gentle kiss before leaning back and beginning to sing. He sung about their future together and Aragorn's rule as king. As he sang Aragorn laid his head against Legolas's chest and listened to the song and the way their hearts seemed to beat as one.

"You haven't sung in far too long Legolas."

"I haven't been this happy for a long time, my love."

"I love being called yours."

"Mine. Yes you are mine. And I am yours. Now let's go see Gladriel."

"I could sit here all day."

"As could I but if we continue to sit here then I will never get to show you how much I love you."

Aragorn got the hint and they began to climb down. When Aragorn finally reached the bottom he began to look around only to find Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

"Legolas!"

"Over here…"

Aragorn turned and followed Legolas's voice to the river.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"What am I doing?"

"You are bathing."

"Alone?

"Well if you had been faster then maybe I wouldn't be done already."

"Would you have rather I fall?"

Legolas walked forward and began to undress Aragorn. After he was finished he once again discarded his own clothes. Then he picked up a bar of soap and lead Aragorn into the water. He began to wash Aragorn carefully cleaning every part of his skin but intentionally missing the one place that longed for his touch.

"Your done." Legolas handed the soap to Aragorn.

"No I'm not."

"Okay I'm done so I guess what ever is left you'll have to do yourself."

Glaring at the elf Aragorn finished and then rinsed himself off so he could join Legolas on the shore. Already redressed Legolas began to put clean clothes on Aragorn.

"Where did these come from?"

"You are full of questions today. I brought them with me." Legolas turned and headed back for the elven city with Aragorn following him. Once they got there they headed for the main throne room where Gladriel was waiting.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes my lady. We would like to go through with it." Legolas said bowing low.

"Very well. Aragorn please go with Arwen and Legolas if you will follow Haldir they will get you ready-we will start the ceremony in an hours time."

Aragorn and Legolas left to go to their own rooms where they were helped to change into clothes more fitting for the ceremony.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes Arwen?"

"I am so happy for you. I told you everything would work out."

"Yeah I get to marry the person who means more to me than anyone but I'm afraid that I won't ever be a good king. When I'm around Legolas I believe that I can do it because he believes in me but I still have trouble believing it."

"You will be a great king."

"But how can you be so sure? It's not like I'm just going to waltz into Gondor and say 'Hey! I'm here to be your king. Did you miss me?' and then they're going to stop what ever they happen to be doing and make me their king."

"You might be surprised at how quick they are to accept you. From what I've heard Lord Denathor is dying and no one really wants Boromir to be in charge so yes I do think you will walk right into the city and people will make you their king."

While Arwen tried to reassure Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir were also discussing Aragorn's rule.

"I just don't know if I can be strong enough for him."

"Legolas I have taught you everything I know since you were a child if there is anything you can do it's be strong for this man."

"But what if they don't accept me. I mean an elf if one thing but a male elf?"

"Legolas don't worry so much everything will work out."

An hour later the twins, Arwen, Haldir, and Aragorn were gathered around lady Gladriel. Aragorn wore the same blue and silver outfit he did the night Legolas had fallen in love with him. Just as Aragorn was starting to worry that Legolas had changed his mind he walked through the door wearing and stunning pearl outfit that almost seemed to glow although Aragorn thought it was the elf and not the outfit that was glowing.

Legolas walked up to wear Aragorn stood and held out his hand to take Aragorn's. Turning to Lady Gladriel Legolas gave a nod as if to say he was ready. The Lady of the Woods began to speak in the ancient language of magic. When she finished Aragorn could feel a 'presence' in his mind and realized it was his connection to Legolas. Legolas turned to Haldir who passed something to him. As he turned back to Aragorn he motioned for the man to turn around then he put his arms around him and fastened a necklace around his neck. Aragorn turned back to his new husband and wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist and pulled him close to kiss him.

"I love you." Aragorn told Legolas.

"And I love you."

Together the two turned and looked at everyone who had gathered to watch the binding.

"I believe it's time for a celebration." Elladan said.

"Yes as long as there is some of that Lorien wine." Elrohir agreed.

"Then let's go so you two can get good and drunk-again." Haldir said and lead the way out of the hall.

Arwen walked over to Legolas, "Take care of my baby brother."

"Always."

"And Aragorn," Arwen leaned in to whisper, "trust Legolas he will help you."

Aragorn was very confused by this piece of advice but didn't have time to question it since Arwen was already leaving the room.

"There are a couple of things I need to tell you. The biggest is I don't know that much about this binding. I'm not sure how this will change you. Aragorn you might find your night vision improves while Legolas might begin to share in your pain. Or there might not be any changes at all. The other thing is Aragorn may come to the undying lands when the call of the sea becomes to strong for you, Legolas. Now I imagine your both eager to go eat your dinner so let's go to the feast." Gladriel walked out of the room and made her way down to the dining hall leaving the newly weds alone in the room.

"They will probably be expecting us at dinner." Aragorn sighed as he said this.

"They can wait just a minute." Legolas leaned in to capture Aragorn's lips in another kiss. When he felt Aragorn's tongue running across his lips he quickly opened them granting the man access. They wrapped their arms around each other as their tongues fought to control the kiss. Finally needing to breathe Aragorn broke off the kiss and moved his hands to the front of Legolas to remove his tunic.

"No Aragorn." Legolas pulled Aragorn's hands from the ties. "I said a minute. We should go to dinner."

"Tease."

"Think of it as a promise."

Smiling Aragorn let himself be led down to dinner. As the two of them walked in they found everyone had been waiting on them. Quickly taking their seats Legolas apologized and the meal began.

"Finally! I thought the night would never end." Aragorn turned to shut the door only to find his back pushed up against it.

"The night isn't over yet."

"You don't seem to waste anytime do you?" he nodded to where Legolas was already working on removing Aragorn's clothing.

"Are you complaining?"

"No actually I'm happy your helping. I'm so tired I can't wait to fall asleep." Aragorn faked a yawn.

"Sleep?"

"Well yeah what else would we do in bed-together-on our wedding night?"

Legolas smiled a predatory smile. "I'll show you."

"Good I was hoping you'd say that."

A/N I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. I kind of think that Legolas got over Boromir too fast. Let me know what you think!


	7. Back on the Road

In the Bedroom

"_Sleep?"_

"_Well yeah what else would we do in bed-together-on our wedding night?"_

_Legolas smiled a predatory smile. "I'll show you."_

"_Good I was hoping you'd say that."_

Legolas led Aragorn over to the bed and pushed him down giving him a kiss, which Aragorn was only to happy to allow. The two just lay in one another's arms for a while kissing.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"We'll just take things as slowly as you need. The important thing is that we are together now right?"

"Yeah I suppose, it's just"

"I know, my love. I know."

Legolas tried to show Aragorn just how much he cared for the man, but Boromir was right there in the back of his head. Just waiting to catch the elf off guard.

Aragorn quickly learned that Legolas was fine with kissing but the moment Aragorn's hand dipped below the waistline he would tense up and forget whom he was with. It seemed the man would have to be happy without going all the way for a while yet.

After another week Aragorn, his newly bonded, and his siblings realized they needed to continue on to Gondor. There was still much to do before Aragorn could become King. Not to mention a certain steward's son that they were all hoping would try something foolish so they could do away with the man.

The four elves and the man traveled to the edge of the forest in boats with a small guard of Lorien soldiers. At the border they stopped for the night, and to say goodbye to their dear sister. Arwen was staying to learn from the lady.

She took Aragorn off on a walk to speak with him alone for the first time since the bonding ceremony. "Are you happy with him?"

"You have no idea. I only wish you could find someone to make you as happy as Legolas makes me."

"Don't worry little brother. I'm sure I'll be fine. Is Legolas getting better with affection though?"

"Sister! What would Ada say to hear you ask such questions?"

"He would ask them too."

"He's getting better, but it is so slow."

"You must be patient with him Estel."

"Yes I know. And I am trying to be. But it makes me so mad to think about what that little…" he faded off into a growl.

"Don't let him touch Legolas again."

"Never."

"One last thing. You can become a King even with a **male** elf as your chosen. Just learn to trust him."

"I hope you are right. But if you aren't then you better make sure you have a spare room for the two of us."

They walked back to the camp quietly talking about other random things like what Elrond might be up to, and how life would be when Aragorn was King.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. It seemed to be a perfect day for travel and everyone was hopeful to make it at least to the falls by dusk.

Travel seemed to go rather well for the next week on two. There were a couple of scuffles with a rough band of thieves and a couple of orcs who seemed to have lost their way.

On the eighth night of traveling they met up with Gandalf the Grey on his way to Gondor as well. They stopped for the night and traded news, Gandalf had come from the North by the Shire.

He was telling Legolas all about these funny little hobbits and how one of them had just set of on a journey to the Lonely Mountain. Silly little Bilbo Baggins. "They always seem to be surprising me. I've learned everything there is to know about hobbits and yet whenever I think I have one pegged they go and do something so noble or for more often so foolish I have to start all over again."

They were so wrapped up in the story and having a good time that no one noticed the shadow on top of the hill that slowly crept close enough to see them before slipping off into the trees and hiding until morning came.

Yay! An update! True it kind of has a cliffhanger, but the good news is I think my muse has returned to me. So hopefully I'll get another one out by this weekend.

You know you want to review!

\ /

\ /

\/


	8. The weight of the world

_He was telling Legolas all about these funny little hobbits and how one of them had just set of on a journey to the Lonely Mountain. Silly little Bilbo Baggins. "They always seem to be surprising me. I've learned everything there is to know about hobbits and yet whenever I think I have one pegged they go and do something so noble or for more often so foolish I have to start all over again."_

_They were so wrapped up in the story and having a good time that no one noticed the shadow on top of the hill that slowly crept close enough to see them before slipping off into the trees and hiding until morning came._

The shadow seemed to be following them over the next couple of days. Luckily, the twins noticed the morning after they picked up their personal shadow. Relaying the information on at dinner one afternoon they decided something must be done.

"It's Simple I'll catch him and strangle him. No problem." Aragorn rose and began to pull his sword from his belt to go deal with said problem.

"Aragorn, It isn't that simple. You know that you can't just go kill him. How will that look when we arrive? Killing the Steward's son?"

"I don't care Legolas."

"Look just listen to me for a minute. Please." When Aragorn paused for a moment Legolas jumped into a plan of sorts. "We need to beat him to the kingdom and find someway to discredit both him and his father. He should be fairly easy with as obsessed as he is. Your people won't want a leader who is so taken in by an elf he can't see what is happening. You will have to show that you are not infatuated with me and that you are in charge of our relationship where as Boromir is controlled by his lust."

"I don't want to use you like that Legolas. You know that I never wanted to use you to gain the crown. For that matter I don't even want the crown."

None the less Aragorn returned to his seat willing to listen to Legolas, the twins and Gandalf's ideas. Soon they had a plan. The Steward was rumored to be on his deathbed. And the plan was that within a few days they would arrive at the kingdom.

All they had to do now was hope that they won the race to the Gondor.

The next few days the company set a very fast pace, pausing only for a few hours of sleep and often eating while on the move. It wasn't long before they lost track of Boromir and knew they had left him miles behind. After all elves are quite swift and the wizard and ranger were used to such marches whereas the Steward's son was not. Before long they made it to the outskirts of town.

They stopped for the night to learn more about what was happening in town as well as to take a break before entering what Aragorn was sure would be worse then the fiery pits of Mordor.

"Aragorn?"

"What! Oh sorry, I was just…"

"I know. Aragorn you know that you can and must do this right?"

"Yes but that doesn't make it any easier. I love you. I don't want anyone to think that I'm better then you or even worse that I think I am. Legolas I always wanted us to have a give and take relationship. Like, well like the kind of relationships in songs and stories. Perfect."

"Oh Aragorn. We will. Just as soon as we establish your rule then slowly we can teach these men that elves and men are equal."

"No. I've been thinking about it a lot. If the people can accept you then I don't want to be their King. I will not hide myself or change who I am for them."

"You wouldn't—"

"No Legolas I won't do it. Tomorrow I'm going to speak to my Steward and claim the throne. And you will be by my side. Not a step behind me."

"But Aragorn—"

"Please Legolas. I have to do this my way. I know that your way would work but I would hate myself for it."

"I love you Aragorn." Legolas leaned over and gave the man a light kiss on the lips. Not a kiss of need, but more of promise and understanding. The two lay down next to each other wrapped up in one another's arms to sleep until the twins woke them for the final watch before dawn and the entering of the city.

Once the sun began to rise the company made their way to the gates. Heading up to the castle in the middle of town Aragorn felt like he was being weighed down more with every step. Legolas reached over and squeezed the man's hand ignoring the hundreds of people on the street watching the strange elves walking up to the castle.

Soon far to soon for Aragorn they reached the palace walls. At this point the guards stopped them and required that they leave all weapons outside, as the Steward was very ill. They relinquished most of their weapons – at least the visible ones – and entered.

Reaching the door Aragorn was announced and he entered the room with the steward alone while the rest waited in the hallway. They had decided that the best course of action would be to lay everything out and hope that Boromir's father was more understanding then Boromir himself. However the scene Aragorn found was not quite what he expected.

A young man was crying over a old and somewhat withered body. It seemed no one was yet aware of the Steward's death with the exception of his youngest son, Faramir.

Aragorn approached the young man and wrapped a comforting arm around the boy. After all it seemed that everything had just changed, hopefully for the better. Last time he was here Aragorn began to think of Faramir as a younger brother and discovered that he was nothing like his older brother.

./'.¸.¸.•¤¤•.,.•¤¤•.,.•¤ ¤•.,.•¤¤•.•. .• ♥ Don't forget to Review! ♥ ♥/.••.¸..•¤¤•.,.•¤¤•..,.•¤� �•.,.•¤¤•., 


End file.
